


Purpose

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autism Acceptance Month 2019 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Anti-shippers don't interact, Aromantic, Aromantic Monkey D. Luffy, Autism, Autism Acceptance Month 2019, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Monkey D. Luffy, During Canon, East Blue Saga, Established Relationship, Fluff, Microfic, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Luffy knows exactly what he wants out of life. Nami might have heard him say it too many times.





	Purpose

Ask Monkey D Luffy about his purpose in life, and you will always get the same (yelled) answer: “I’m gonna be King of the pirates!”

“Change the record, Luffy,” Nami says one day after him yelling that startles Zoro awake (he sits up, blinking blearily, and groans), “we all know that.”

Usopp smiles and puts his arm around Luffy’s shoulders as he says, “Yeah, but I like hearing him say it – especially ‘cause with Luffy, we all know it’ll totally come true.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
